


I’m here,I’ll always be here with you.

by RayrayQ (orphan_account)



Series: Blue and Yellow. [1]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mentions of Murder, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RayrayQ
Summary: Veronica keeps waking up screaming in the middle of the night and it’s hard going back to sleep when the nightmares are reality.





	I’m here,I’ll always be here with you.

**Author's Note:**

> I call heather McNamara ‘Mara’ in these stories cause...Well it sounds good and in future stories I’ll explain. And this is short sorry.

I woke up in a cold sweat and my screams still ringing in my ears,I looked at the clock and listened to the little tic’s trying to calm down, Every night I went to bed only to be greeted by my own memories, memories that cause me pain and anguish, memories that are my nightmares.

”Veronica why you up this late.” Mara said trying to shake off her sleepiness, She turned and saw my now pale face “What did he do.” She asked sternly, I never told her all of what happened and these were the times I told her the truth, she never asked ‘are you okay.’ because she knew I wasn’t, she never pushed me for info because she knew when I wanted to talk and when I didn’t,She knew me.

I knew she’d always be here and I knew I’d I’ll always be there Jason Said that ‘our love is god’ and to hell with that psycho’s delusional thoughts me and Mara had something that was true and I don’t need I psycho killer telling me other wise.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below what you think of this one shot.


End file.
